


Bajo el roble

by Nebydepiu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Hobbiton, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Lord of the Rings, Post-War of the Ring, What Have I Done, no one dies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebydepiu/pseuds/Nebydepiu
Summary: Tras la Guerra, cuando todo parece haberse asentado de nuevo y fluir con la normalidad de antaño, Peregrin Took ansía volver a Gondor para reencontrarse con aquel Hombre al que un día llegó a llamar amigo.Por supuesto, Merry no se lo va a permitir tan fácilmente, pues algo más que apego y cargo de conciencia le ata a su primo.(Primer fic que publico en esta plataforma;; lo siento si te causa algún trauma)
Relationships: Faramir (Son of Denethor II) & Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí presentes me pertenecen salvo la invención de algunos personajes secundarios, cuyos nombres han sido obtenidos de un generador de nombres online. Todos los derechos reservados a Tolkien y compañía.

Peregrin Took hace un gran esfuerzo por no moverse, pero es incapaz de estarse quieto en su camastro de tantas y tan desordenadas mantas cosidas a dispares retales de lana. Con un suspiro de indignación se vuelve para comprobar que Merry continúa descansando en paz, y lo maldice por ser capaz de conciliar el sueño tan profundamente. Se pone en pie, y en seguida se echa algo por los hombros, sintiendo que le castañean los dientes del frío.

No se aleja demasiado de aquella cálida habitación que comparte con el mayor de los dos. Sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana, Pippin se permite el lujo de encender una pequeña y tímida vela que, lejos de alumbrar el exterior, únicamente aporta algo de calor a sus entumecidas manos. No quiere ver el paisaje nocturno, pues se conoce demasiado bien Hobbiton. No obstante, el recuerdo fugaz de aquel al que una vez llegó a considerar su mejor amigo atraviesa su pecho con violencia, a sabiendas de que una pesadilla relacionada con él era la causante de su desvelo.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, sus ojos se han empañado y se contempla las manos mientras apoya la cabeza en el cristal. Si tan sólo supiese que todo le va bien... Aquella no era la única pesadilla que el hijo de Denethor había protagonizado, y le atormentaba sobremanera que se convirtiesen en premoniciones sobre su muy poco probable final. Lo que daría Pippin en estos momentos por verle una última vez y asegurarse de la seguridad de Faramir...

"No acostumbro a verte madrugar en plena noche, Pip".

La voz de Merry a sus espaldas le hace dar un brinco y, apresuradamente, corre a secar sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Mientras tanto, el otro hobbit ya ha cubierto sus espaldas con otra manta aún más cálida y gruesa que la que ya llevaba, cosa que Pippin agradece enormemente en silencio, con una fugaz sonrisa. 

"Sigue descansando, estoy bien... Tan sólo no podía dormir." Le dice, meneando la cabeza un poco mientras pierde su vista a través de los gélidos cristales.

Sin responder enseguida, Merry tuerce un poco su expresión y, acompañando su momentáneo silencio, se sienta junto a él en el alféizar, tratando de seguir el recorrido de su mirada.

"Echas de menos a nuestros amigos, ¿verdad?"

Pippin asiente suavemente. Es incapaz de mirarle a la cara, pues teme que su tembloroso labio le traicione y le haga derrumbarse frente a Merry. Contra todo pronóstico, su primo descansa una mano sobre su hombro, buscando su mirada con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"No te atormentes, Pip. Muy pronto saldremos de aquí en busca de nuevas aventuras. ¿Qué me dices? Tal vez podríamos probar suerte en las tierras de los elfos y vivir de la contemplación y pan de lemba durante décadas. ¿No sería un planazo?"

Pero Pippin no responde. Esto alarma al contrario, quien enseguida comprende que aquello era mucho más profundo de lo que parecía. 

"Es el hombre de Gondor", dice sin apenas tono interrogativo, bajando la mirada hasta su propio regazo, recogiendo la mano que antes ha posado sobre su hombro. 

En cuanto le oye, Pippin siente que una de sus muchísimas lágrimas acaba por ser la primera y, rampante, se desborda por su mejilla. Comienza a menear la cabeza rápidamente y, abrazándose más a sí mismo, cierra los ojos con fuerza.

"Jamás me perdonaría que le ocurriese algo, Merry..."

"¿Ha sido otra pesadilla?"

Pippin asiente, aún enterrando el rostro en sus rodillas mientras suspira pesadamente para acompasar sus tenues sollozos. 

Merry no entiende qué diablos pudo haber visto en aquel gigantesco Hombre con el que, hace tiempo, se llevó bien. Por supuesto esto cambió tras percibir en él un más que pronunciado interés por Pippin, y no hizo falta ser un genio para saber que este último bebería los vientos por Faramir. El motivo lo desconocía, y casi prefería vivir mejor sin saberlo, aunque fuese ese tormento el que nublase su acostumbrado buen humor en cuanto era testigo de los lamentos de su primo.

Se podría decir que Merry le había cogido cierta manía a aquel sujeto, pero nunca trató de exteriorizarlo. Especialmente porque lo último que querría sería hacer sentir peor a Pippin. Y eso, bajo ningún concepto, entraba en sus planes... Aunque el inocente Took jamás llegase a captar las pequeñas y discretas indirectas que el mayor le llevaba lanzando desde que volvieron a su hogar.

Merry era consciente de que durante el viaje que la Guerra les obligó a tomar muchas cosas cambiaron. Entre ellas, los sentimientos que, inevitablemente, se desparramaban por el suelo en cuanto se trataba de Pippin. La unión que siempre les había atado se había fortalecido sobremanera y, para Merry, había traspasado los límites de lo que consideraba moralmente correcto... Aunque sólo él hubiese sido el primero en darse cuenta, pues la urgencia de hacérselo ver a Pippin se había acrecentado desde que sospechase de su extraña atracción hacia el nuevo Senescal de Gondor.

"Vuelve a la cama. Mañana iremos al río después de apropiarnos de algunos repollos del viejo Maggot. ¿Qué me dices?", propone Merry con lo que pretendía ser alegría en su voz.

Por toda respuesta, Pippin se encoge de hombros mientras descubre su enrojecido rostro, pasando una mano por éste mientras respira entrecortadamente. No hace falta decir cuánto le apena al contrario verle en semejante estado.

"Lo tomaré como un sí. Ya verás como mañana te sentirás mucho mejor, porque te tengo una sorpresa preparada." Continúa Merry mientras ladea la cabeza, siendo testigo de cómo había logrado captar la atención del más joven. Éste último, alzando la mirada, frunce el ceño ligeramente a modo de interrogante.

"¿Qué es?" 

"Ahora si te animas, ¿eh?", se ríe su primo por lo bajo, meneando la cabeza suavemente. "Si te lo digo dejaría de ser una sorpresa."

"Oh, vamos. ¿No puedes darme ni una pista? Porque espero que no se te ocurra robar cohetes del almacén otra vez."

Merry parpadea por unos instantes. Pero, ¿qué clase de imagen tiene de él que le acusa tan directamente de ser un ladrón sin escrúpulos? Con un suspiro, el de cabellos rubios vuelve a sacudir su cabeza.

"Voy a hacer como que no he oído eso, porque la última vez que lo hicimos recuerdo que te lo pasaste en grande."

"Eso fue en el último cumpleaños de Bilbo Bolsón... Fue hace demasiado tiempo, Merry." Y las cosas han cambiado, quiere añadir en lo más profundo de su ser.

Merry intercepta el desaliento en el rostro de su amigo y, asintiendo en silencio, se limita a ponerse en pie y ofrecerle una mano al otro.

"De cualquier modo, mejor será que vuelvas a la cama. No quiero tener que arrastrarte por los pies cuando salga el sol." Dice, logrando sonsacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Como me despiertes tan temprano te va a faltar Tierra Media para huir de mí."

"Olvidas que soy el más rápido de los dos."

"¿Disculpa? ¿En qué mundo?"

Con una risotada, pues únicamente quiere oírle protestar, Merry siente como Pippin toma las manos que le ofreció hace unos momentos y se baja del alféizar. Aunque es breve, Merry sonríe para sus adentros al percibir la calidez de su tacto, pero no comenta nada al respecto. Por el contrario le deja deslizarse de su inexistente agarre para verle caminar hacia su cama, suspirando por lo bajo. Lo que daría, de nuevo, por poder verle sonreír a menudo, como solía hacer siempre.

"Siento haberte despertado, Merry." Dice una vez hundido entre las mantas de su camastro, volviéndose a contemplarle bajo la suave luz lunar del exterior.

El interpelado, portando y apagando la vela que se había prendido antes, menea la cabeza con delicadeza mientras se aproxima a él. "Nunca me es un problema si se trata de ti."

Por toda respuesta, un tímido Pippin se limita a ampliar su pequeña sonrisa en silencio y Merry es testigo de ello. No hace falta mencionar el diminuto vuelco que sacude su corazón al presenciarlo.

Como si fuese una verdad no hablada, inconscientemente ambos saben que alguno de los dos aún tiene que decir algo más, y es Merry quien, con cierta inseguridad, estira una mano para apartar un par de mechones de la frente del contrario. Pippin cierra los ojos levemente, en ningún momento oponiéndose a su gesto. Por el contrario, eleva su rostro ligeramente para contemplarle en la oscuridad de la noche, tomando entre las suyas la mano que acaba de acariciar su rostro.

"Gracias."

Aquel murmullo provoca un terrible tornado en el interior del mayor, quien hace todo lo posible por reprimirse. "¿Por qué?", le pregunta en el mismo tono, restándole importancia con un breve encogimiento de hombros.

"Porque si no fuera por ti, Peregrin Took habría pasado a la historia hace mucho tiempo. En momentos como éstos me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy por poder tenerte a ti como mi mejor amigo."

Sin ser capaz de responder, pues el nudo de su garganta amenaza con ahogarle, Merry asiente una escueta en silencio. En ese instante siente que, después de mucho tiempo, vuelve a saber lo que se siente al ser apuñalado por un arma blanca y, sin duda, esta herida era mucho más dolorosa.

Mejor amigo.

Por supuesto, Pippin no se percata de cómo sus ojos se empañan levemente justo cuando se da la vuelta, dispuesto a esconderse bajo las mantas para sepultar la pena que tanto le abrasa. Abrasar, ahogar... Cualquier verbo que implicase la desaparición y destrucción de su alma era perfectamente válido.

Pippin consigue conciliar el sueño sin problemas, mas su compañero no goza de la misma suerte esta vez. 

Merry se convence de que a la mañana siguiente le llevaría al río y, si todo iba bien, intentaría hacer esas cosas que los caballeros y doncellas de las novelas románticas suelen hacer, y es precisamente eso; ser romántico sin dar pena. Verdaderamente no tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero se consuela pensando que, cuando llegue el momento, sería su corazón el que elaborase el discurso que su cerebro tanto se niega a formular.

Nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de tener alguna experiencia relacionada con el tema, salvo cuando en sus años de adolescencia espiaba a las jóvenes hobbits de su aldea junto con Pippin y Sam, éste último casi siempre siendo forzado a ello. A pesar de que el nivel de pillería era casi el mismo entre ambos primos, Merry se sorprendía ante la seriedad con la que Pippin parecía tomarse todo aquello. Jamás hacía ningún comentario de burla acerca de las chicas, pero la curiosidad por el mundo y los placeres adultos ya parecía brillar en sus ojos por aquel entonces. De ahí que Merry sospechase que, muy a su pesar, Pippin había llegado a conocer antes que él todo lo que el amor tiene que aportar. 

Ambos habían compartido siempre todo cuanto les ocurría, aunque bien es cierto que los temas románticos o de cariz sexual parecían ser siempre evitados entre ellos. Tal vez por vergüenza, por respeto, inocencia o intimidad, pero jamás los trataban en sus disparatadas charlas.

Sintiendo que se abruma sobremanera, Merry sacude la cabeza rápidamente, notando cómo sus mejillas arden levemente. 

Le aterrorizaba el hecho de ser un auténtico patán dada su clara inexperiencia, sumado además a las sospechas que le llevaban a pensar que Pippin le había llevado la delantera hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Respira hondo y se relaja. Todo irá bien, todo irá bien, todo irá bien.

Poco a poco se duerme, ceño fruncido y puños cerrados sobre sí mismos ante lo que parecía comenzar a ser una terrible pesadilla nocturna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está bajo constante edición, así que siento mucho por adelantado si se me escapa alguna falta ortográfica o desliz tipográfico. Cuando uno lo lee muchas veces llega un punto en el que apenas ve algún error, por lo que siento las molestias

La mullida hierba que cubre las suaves colinas de su hogar sirve de colchón para el cuerpo de Meriadoc, quien se deja caer sobre ella tras una alocada y desesperada carrera para huir de los campos de Maggot.

A su lado, habiendo llegado apenas dos segundos antes, un radiante Pippin ríe a carcajadas mientras intenta recoger todas las zanahorias que ha dejado caer por accidente. La brisa que arremolina sus rizados cabellos es la misma que le devuelve el aliento a Merry, quien aún no es capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Había sido una mañana épica, sin duda. Habían logrado esquivar los perros que el granjero adoptó para evitar nuevos robos en sus campos y, con toda la suerte del mundo, simplemente tuvieron que coger una cesta repleta de la cosecha de aquel día. Fue como si el propio destino se la hubiese preparado para ellos.

"Oye, ¿no crees que ha sido demasiado fácil conseguir la comida esta vez?" Pregunta Pippin con cierto deje de sospecha en su voz, volviendo a poner en la cesta los champiñones y fresas que quedaban por recoger.

"Y así debería ser siempre, ¿no?" Se sonríe el otro, descansando la cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras contempla el firmamento sobre ellos, tan limpio y azul que casi le hace daño a la vista.

"No estoy seguro de eso..."

A juzgar por su último murmullo, Merry gira la cabeza para contemplarle, encontrándose con un ceño fruncido que le alarma momentáneamente.

"¿Qué te preocupa? Las verduras tienen buena pinta, sin duda. ¿Acaso crees que...?" De pronto, una pequeña exhalación se escapa de los labios del Brandigamo, quien abre sus ojos sobremanera. "¿Crees que están envenenadas?"

"¡Exacto! Maggot nos odia lo suficiente como para saber que volveríamos por allí muy pronto, es una táctica inteligente. ¿Quién sospecharía de que hemos muerto envenenados y no por una sobredosis de comida normal?"

Merry se pierde en los ojos de su amigo por unos instantes, los cuales parecen haber recuperado todo el esplendor que acostumbraba a ver no hace mucho tiempo. Aquella vividez, la aparente inocencia de sus palabras y razonamiento, además del temor que teñía sus palabras como el niño que acaba de descubrir el paradero de la caja de galletas.

Por toda respuesta, sintiendo que le estaba contemplando por demasiado tiempo, Merry agarra una manzana y la lanza hacia el contrario entre risas, meneando la cabeza. Pippin consigue esquivarlo, y la coge apresuradamente mientras frunce el ceño una vez más.

"Por todos los agujeros de esta Comarca, Pip. De no ser porque aún no has catado nada de la cesta juraría que en efecto te has envenenado el cerebro." Se mofa Merry, divertido. "Estaba de broma, ¿cómo diantres va a querer Maggot matarnos siquiera?"

"¡No te rías!" Protesta el más joven, devolviéndole la manzana del mismo modo en que la había recibido. "Después de la guerra todo es posible... Las almas de los hombres se corrompen fácilmente."

Como si un rayo le sacudiese con la fuerza de tres mil dioses juntos, Merry tiene que parpadear y, poco a poco, su sonrisa jocosa desaparece de sus finos labios. Sabe bien de lo que habla Pippin y, casi sintiendo el terror que parece sacudir el corazón del otro, menea la cabeza lentamente.

Pippin, probablemente más que él, sufría las peores consecuencias de haber sobrevivido a una guerra, de haber sido testigo de sus horrores. Jamás llegó a imaginar que el desgarro que separó a su amigo de su anterior vida llegase a ser tan profundo, pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? La guerra te destroza, te hace pedacitos y te vuelve a reconstruir con piezas que otras personas han perdido al igual que tú. 

Merry intentaba no pensar a menudo en todo cuanto había visto en los campos de batalla, pero estaba claro que el joven Peregrin Took no contaba con su misma fortaleza emocional. O, tal vez, sí lo hiciese, pero aún se encontraba bajo los últimos terrores que dejan las guerras. Esos que son lentos, se repiten por las noches y te arrastran con ellos hasta que aprendes a ver de nuevo la belleza en un sol de mediodía, en la sonrisa de un vecino amable.

Hasta que la estremecida bondad de la propia humanidad te hace recobrar la esperanza en ella.

"Vamos, Pip. Nosotros somos hobbits, no hombres." Murmura Merry, haciendo acopio de valor por ambos mientras vuelve a recobrar su sonrisa, esta vez más cauta. "Aquí no llegan esas cosas que corrompen el alma del hombre. Esto es Hobbiton. Somos hobbits, y nada más."

Pero Pippin no responde. Con lo que a Merry se le antoja como un leve temblor de manos, ve cómo menea la cabeza lentamente mientras se echa sobre la hierba, junto a él. Inevitablemente, el Brandigamo se acoda sobre el terreno para poder verle mejor, gesto ante el cual el otro no parece inmutarse.

Merry contempla cómo la brisa que antes arremolinan el cabello de Pippin apenas parece querer tocarle ahora. Como si acaso fuese a quebrarle accidentalmente. Pero no, él sabe y conoce perfectamente cuán fuerte y poderoso es aquel que ahora yace a su lado, tan ajeno a los desbocados sentimientos que a duras penas ha de retener en su pecho. Por unos momentos a Merry le parece que casi podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y el Took apenas se percataría de ello. Es un idiota adorable, piensa para sí con profundo pesar.

"Dime. ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?"

Ante su suave pregunta, Pippin gira la cabeza un poco para contemplarle, dejando escapar un sentido suspiro en silencio. Para sorpresa del mayor, estira sus labios en una muy fina y quebradiza sonrisa.

"Tengo miedo de perderme a mí mismo en mi propio miedo".

Sin decir nada más, y sin que Merry necesitase oír nada más, siente que se le rompe el alma en tres al oír su tan apagado tono de voz, la desesperanza que ha ahogado sus palabras en su amargo color gris. Sabe que de algún modo el Senescal de Gondor no es lo único que le atormenta, y agradece profundamente la estrecha conexión de ambos. Apenas con tres palabras alcanza a ver a través de la mente del menor, y empatiza a niveles casi temerarios.

"Eso no ocurrirá. Eres un Took. Está escrito en tu nombre que vivirás para siempre con una enorme sonrisa pintada en tu rostro, siempre audaz." Musita Merry, como si el viento fuese a llevarse sus palabras si hablaba más alto. 

"Me adulas demasiado sólo para hacerme sentir bien." Dice el otro, dejando escapar una avergonzada risa que le hace devolver la mirada al firmamento.

"¿Y acaso no es ese el sentido de adular?" Testigo del rubor que tiñe sus mejillas, Merry hace un gran esfuerzo por mantener su patosa lengua atada, ampliando su sonrisa. 

"Adular se sirve de palabras vacías, simplemente. De mentiras bonitas."

"Entonces no he utilizado la palabra correctamente, porque no hago más que enunciar las más puras verdades."

Volviendo a encontrar sus ojos, Pippin entreabre sus labios en lo que parece ser una grata sorpresa, además de desconcierto. Divertido, alza una ceja, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

"Merry..." Susurra, y dicho sonido sabe a gloria en los oídos del interpelado. "¿Desde cuándo hablas tan bien? ¿Quién te ha pegado esa fea costumbre?"

"Nadie, me temo. Creo que no soy yo quien habla."

Dejando escapar una sonora risotada, a todas luces recobrando su marcada vitalidad, Pippin le propina un pequeño manotazo en el brazo.

"No tengo ni idea de que estás hablando ni qué te ocurre, pero acabo de recordar que me debías una sorpresa muy secreta. ¿Me equivoco?" Inquiere con un tono pícaro, escrutando su rostro con atención.

"Precisamente de eso quería hablarte hace unos momentos." Merry traga saliva ruidosamente, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se sienta sobre la hierba de aquella colina. Intenta recobrar toda la tranquilidad que necesita para no estropear su improvisado discurso, y ve cómo Pippin imita su gesto para sentarse, absorbido por la curiosidad. "V-verás, verdaderamente no era yo quien hablaba, ni soy yo quien habla ahora. Es decir, yo mismo... No, olvida eso. Lo que quiero decir es que habla este de aquí por mí."

En cuanto coloca su dedo índice sobre su corazón, las cejas de Pippin parecen alzarse ligeramente en asombro, casi con lo que parece entendimiento.

Casi.

"Me temo que no termino de comprender tu metáfora..." Murmura lentamente, ladeando la cabeza mientras le observa. "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la sorpresa?"

Que te quiero. Que llevo queriéndote demasiado tiempo como para poder expersártelo correctamente, porque no soy más que un necio sin don de palabra, y porque no soporto la idea de perderte a manos de un hombre de Gondor. Ni de Gondor, ni de ninguna parte. No quiero perderte y ver cómo te me esfumas entre los dedos a manos de nadie. Y te quiero. Pero te quiero más allá de lo que hemos sido hasta ahora. Te quiero como mi mitad, como mi propia vida. Porque lo eres. Sí, eres mi vida... Siempre lo has sido. Más que mitad, mi todo. Y sé que esto es horrible, terrible y depravado porque eres sangre de mi sangre... Pero no es otro sino mi corazón el que gobierna sobre estos sentimientos, y no hay nadie que lo haga callar.

Pero esas palabras que tan fieramente pronuncia Merry en su conciencia jamás llegan a ser hijas de aquel viento primaveral que tantas esperanzas le auguraban aquel día. 

Cuando abre la boca para iniciar su discurso, otra voz a sus espaldas lo hace por él. Es un discurso más escueto, urgente, asfixiado por la carrera que lo trae hasta la colina donde yacen ambos.

"¡Peregrin Took!" Exclama el pobre cartero, rojo y a punto de explotar por el esfuerzo mientras, al pie de la colina, su asno parece dar media vuelta y caminar hacia cualquier otra parte. "Peregrin Took, mensaje urgente para ti. Viene de Emyn Arnen, del Príncipe de Ithilien. ¿¡Qué diablos ha ocurrido como para que te escriba el mismísimo Senescal y amenace a los mensajeros para entregarlo cuanto antes!?"

Pero ni Merry ni Pippin responden a su acalorada pregunta, tan falta de oxígeno como tan fuera de lugar. El enrojecido rostro de Merry palidece poco a poco, sintiendo que la sangre casi se le escapa del cuerpo y vacía su corazón al oír aquellos tan temibles títulos para él.

Por el contrario, los ojos de Pippin se iluminan como nunca antes lo habían hecho y, con la alegría de aquel que vuelve a vivir de repente, se levanta raudo del suelo para agarrar la carta con ansias. Si tan sólo fuese Merry el único benefactor y dueño de tales reacciones...

"¡Oh, Merry! ¿Es esta la sorpresa de la que hablabas? ¿Lo es?" Exclama, incapaz de contener su euforia al reconocer la letra de Faramir sobre el lacre rojo que sella el sobre.

"¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué me he perdido?" Inquiere el cartero.

Antes de responder, Merry fulmina con la mirada al pobre mensajero, inmediatamente haciendo un breve pero determinado movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que saliera por patas de allí. Y, afortunadamente, lo entendió a la perfección.

Mientras le oye maldecir en la lejanía sobre el asno que casi andaba ya por Bree, Merry permanece sentado en la hierba, contemplando a Pippin con un dolor que le es imposible esconder tras su expresión.

"No... Esa no es la sorpresa que tenía preparada..."

"No importa, no importa. Puedes dármela luego, ¿sí?" Dice rápidamente, dejándose caer junto a él mientras sus nerviosos dedos luchan por abrir el sobre y extraer el contenido de la carta. "Sólo será un momento. ¡Un segundo!"

Y una vida entera si ese tiparraco se lo propone, piensa el apesadumbrado Brandigamo para sí, mirando a cualquier otra parte mientras apoya la barbilla sobre una mano.

No obstante, la felicidad que antes iluminaba el rostro de Pippin se esfuma sin dejar rastro. En su lugar, una sombría expresión de desconcierto le roba el color de las mejillas, y Merry cree sentirse esperanzado por unos instantes. Los ojos de su amigo se mueven con avidez de izquierda a derecha, de izquierda a derecha y luego de arriba a abajo múltiples veces. Le da la vuelta al papel, retorna a leerlo con el ceño fruncido y, por último lo deja reposar delicadamente sobre su regazo, contemplando en silencio la finísima y exquisita caligrafía de su remitente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le pregunta un intrigado Merry, poco a poco sintiendo que su espíritu era egoístamente alimentado por las llamas de la incertidumbre. 

Visiblemente confundido, aunque entristecido, Pippin alza la mirada hasta él, como si fuese a encontrar la respuesta en los ojos de Merry.

"Faramir... No me ha explicado los motivos, pero... Pero me pide que, por favor, acuda a verle en Emyn Arnen antes de que transcurran dos semanas, en cuanto lleguen los escoltas que ha enviado. Debe comunicarme algo importante y desea hacerlo personalmente en privado."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pero, ¡No puedes irte y dejarme así!" Exclama un apesadumbrado Merry, soltando la taza de té frío sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza. "¿Cómo sabes que es de su puño y letra? ¿Y si no es una trampa?"

Pippin le contempla de hito en hito, aún de pie frente a la chimenea del hogar que comparten mientras sostiene la carta entre sus manos.

"¿Por qué habría de ser una trampa? Él no tiene motivos para hacer algo así." Protesta el más joven, exhalando ruidosamente. 

"Claro que no, él no. Podría ser cualquier otro con peores intenciones que las del Senescal, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que tú mismo dijiste de los hombres? ¿De cómo la guerra les corrompe?"

"Por amor del cielo, Merry, ¡pero eso no tiene nada que ver aquí! ¡Es Faramir, nadie más!"

"¡No sabes si es él o no!"

"¿Y qué es esta firma entonces? ¿Y esta caligrafía? ¿Y el sello de la casa de Gondor? ¿Y el papel de tan primerísima calidad?" Dice, agitando el papel en el aire con energía, visiblemente molesto por el comportamiento de Merry.

"Yo también puedo ponerme una peluca y decir que soy Gandalf el Blanco." Musita el otro, mirando a cualquier otra parte tras dejarse caer en el sillón junto a la mesa.

Por largos segundos siente la mirada de Pippin sobre él, probablemente escrutándole con desdén ante la falta de argumentos coherentes para impedirle que acudiese a aquella llamada. 

"Merry, ¿qué te ocurre?" Inquiere el de cabellos oscuros, aproximándose a él con cautela y suavizando su tono. "¿Por qué me alientas a confiar en el mundo de nuevo para de repente obligarme a hacer lo contrario?"

Sin responder, Merry se limita a mantener su impotente silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que verdaderamente pensaba? No, no quería hacerlo de esa forma. Aunque su plan para confesar su inevitable atracción se había visto destrozado, tampoco quiere hacer de ello un motivo más para que Pippin se marchase.

"Odio discutir contigo." Murmura Merry, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente cuando, tras oír los pequeños pasos del otro, siente cómo se sienta en el brazo del sillón en el que él está sentado.

"Y yo. Créeme que lo odio también, pero quiero entenderte. Quiero entender los motivos que te han hecho reaccionar así, porque te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que hay algo más detrás de todo esto." 

Con aquel susurro, Merry se ve obligado a alzar la mirada para contemplarle con ojos que piden misericordia, meneando la cabeza con lentitud. No me hagas decírtelo ya y de esta forma, le ruega desde su conciencia, preso de un miedo que amedrenta su garganta y conciencia. Como si creyese ver en él el peor de los tormentos, Pippin alcanza con una mano a acunar su mejilla, obligándole a mirarle delicadamente. 

Ése suele ser un gesto común en él, quien acostumbra a llamar su atención cariñosamente de aquel modo. Lo hace para alentarle a tranquilizarse y para que le hable, pero Merry está bien lejos de hacer lo primero ante su tan añorado y cálido tacto.

"¿Merry?"

"No quiero que te marches."

Tras decir aquello, la mirada del menor se ablanda sobremanera, dejando entrever una curiosa sonrisa bajo sus elevadas cejas. En su lugar, Merry se desliza sutilmente de su mano, mirando de nuevo hacia otra parte mientras se pone en pie. Hace ademán de atusar sus prendas concienzudamente bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de su amigo.

"No quiero que después de todo cuanto hemos pasado vuelvas allí para quedarte, para no volver jamás." Murmura el rubio meneando la cabeza mientras cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho. "Yo también te conozco demasiado bien, Peregrin Took."

"¿Que me conoces bien? ¿De verdad crees que no volvería a casa? ¿Que te abandonaría de ese modo?" El creciente desconcierto tiñe sus palabras y, muy poco a poco, su sonrisa se suaviza.

"Sí. Esta vez sí."

"¿Y qué hace esta vez tan distinta de la anterior como para que no quiera volver?" Con insistencia, Pippin se pone en pie para buscar su mirada, no muy seguro de si debía emplear un tono divertido o cauto.

De pronto, Merry se vuelve hacia él con demasiada energía, señalando con una mano abierta hacia la carta que Pippin sostiene. No obstante frunce sus labios en una apretada línea de la que no consigue sacar ninguna palabra y, exasperado, torna a tirarse de nuevo mientras farfulla algo por lo bajo.

Pippin sigue el recorrido de sus nerviosos gestos, estudiando sin mucha atención el papel que sujeta.

"Merry, conoces a Faramir, ¿no es así?" 

Por el tono tan despacio y medido, casi arrastrado que emplea, Merry no puede evitar girarse hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos. Por su parte, Pippin alza la mirada con la misma lentitud con la que habla.

"¿Qué insinúas con esa pregunta?" Inquiere el mayor, dando un par de pasos hacia él. 

"¿Y tú con toda esta parafernalia por una simple invitación?"

"Te brillan los ojos cada vez que hablas de él."

"¡Porque es mi amigo y ansiaba tener noticias de él!"

"Hay más que eso."

"¡Y qué si lo hay! ¡No debería importarte!" Brama Pippin, casi desgañitándose en el acto. En ese momento Merry se sobresalta ante su golpe de voz, percatándose de la acelerada respiración del más joven. Dándose cuenta también de que tal vez se había excedido, Pippin menea la cabeza ligeramente, reduciendo su tono de voz de inmediato al contemplar la dolorida expresión de su amigo. "¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo, Meriadoc?"

Merry no responde, pues el peso que amenaza con sumergirle en el llanto sobrepasa sus fuerza para sobreponerse y hablar correctamente.

"Ocurre que te pierdo, Pip. Si acaso no te he perdido ya del todo por ese maldit..." Musita, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse las lágrimas mientras aprieta la mandíbula inconscientemente. "Yo... Lo siento."

Y, acto y seguido, echa a andar apuradamente para abandonar la estancia. A sus espaldas, un aterrorizado y desconcertado Pippin le sigue con la mirada, dejando que sus pies corrieran tras sus pasos en medio de un mar de incertidumbre.

"¡Merry! ¡Espera!" Le llama, pero la figura del interpelado ya ha desaparecido tras la puerta principal, siendo engullido por la oscuridad de la noche en cuestión de segundos. "¡Merry!"

Mas no recibe respuesta alguna a cambio, salvo el distante ululato de algún búho en la ahora fría y destartalada lejanía.

De pronto, Pippin siente que acaba de sufrir un terrible flashback de algo que ya ocurrió hace tiempo. Él, a lomos de un caballo guiado por Gandalf y, muy atrás en las almenas, aquel del que apenas tuvo tiempo de poder despedirse correctamente. La sensación es la misma. Es vacía, gélida y desconcertante. También hay miedo; miedo a volver a verse a solas consigo mismo y sin la cálida y protectora compañía de Merry.

Pero, ¿de verdad todo aquello era culpa suya, de nuevo?

Con toda la incertidumbre que su pequeño cuerpo puede albergar, Pippin cierra la puerta del agujero, pero no echa la llave. Con lentitud, aún meditando sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido, vuelve sobre sus pasos hacia la sala de estar en la que acababan de tener aquella confusa disputa. 

Pippin recoge la carta que con tanta ilusión había recibido horas antes, y se deja caer en la alfombra que recubre el suelo frente a la chimenea, encendida y crepitante. La relee numerosas veces, creyendo entrever lo que Merry tanto había proclamado temer. Finalmente la deja a un lado, sin plegarla y contemplándola en silencio. No obstante, ante la luz de las llamas hay una pequeña sombra que, desde dentro del sobre, proyecta hacia fuera.

Con curiosidad, ya que parecía verse en relieve, Pippin vuelve a examinar el sobre y, para su creciente aturdimiento, descubre una tarjeta mucho más pequeña que la carta en sí y del mismo color del sobre amarillento. Sus ojos viajan rápidamente sobre la sencilla y hermosa decoración de la misma tarjeta mientras deja escapar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. ¿Cómo diablos no lo había visto antes? 

Se ríe, divertido, para sus adentros. ¿De veras pensaba Merry que él y el Senescal de Gondor...? Oh, por todos los cielos. Hasta a él mismo le habían aterrorizado sus insinuaciones al respecto, pero con esto se le acababa de ocurrir un espléndido plan para arreglarlo todo a modo de disculpa por preocupar tanto a ese pobre bobo.

"Supongo que esto te servirá como un pequeño escarmiento, mi querido Merry." Sonríe cálidamente para sí mientras suspira, aliviado.

Tras dejar el sobre con todo su contenido sobre el alféizar de la chimenea, Pippin se pone en pie y se dirige a su habitación con paso decidido y una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Rápidamente pone en hora el reloj de cuco que utiliza para despertarse cuando hay alguna festividad que requiera desayunar tres veces en lugar de dos, y corre a meterse en su cama dispuesto a dormir.

Conoce a Merry lo suficientemente bien como para saber que volvería en algún punto durante la noche después de dar un breve paseo, y cierra los ojos con tranquilidad. En aquellos momentos era mejor no forzar las circunstancias, se dice el más joven, y tiembla en deseos porque llegue el alba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ansía despertarse con renovadas energías para, como solía hacer, iluminar la vida del prójimo con su regocijo y tan añorada alegría.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando las horas se escurren por el reloj, sus ojos consiguen abrirse con el primer rayo de luz del sol y, antes de que suene el reloj de cuco, lo deja sin cuerda para evitar causar un gran estruendo. Como un relámpago se envuelve en su batín rojo y, raudo, se apresura a comprobar si Merry había vuelto. Tal y como había predicho no se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, pues su cama está intacta, así que sale a buscarle a la sala de estar.

Allí, hecho un ovillo sobre la misma alfombra en la que él se sentó la noche anterior, se encuentra con el sujeto de sus primeros pensamientos aquella mañana. Pippin se sonríe para sí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se aproxima con cuidado de no despertarle y, delicadamente, le cubre con una buena manta de lana. Las llamas de la chimenea se habían extinguido hacía ya un buen rato, probablemente poco después de que Merry se durmiera ante ellas, piensa para sí.

Antes de que pudiese hacer más ruido, Pippin se deshace de su batín en el recibidor de la casa y, sin siquiera revisar su aspecto o coger alguna capa en la que protegerse del temprano frío, sale disparado al exterior. Su objetivo es sencillo, y se sorprende al comprobar cómo aquella era la única vez que salía de casa sin siquiera tener un bocadito. Estaba claro cuánto estaba dispuesto a hacer por aquel que se había quedado dormido en el suelo, después de todo.

Con la ayuda de sus propias manos y una pequeña cinta, Pippin aprovecha la presencia de las gotas de rocío que decoran las violetas aquella mañana y va seleccionando las que más le gustan. Poco a poco las va amarrando con la fina cuerda que había traído desde casa e, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, comienza a cantar un poco para sí. Mientras va elaborando su sencillo ramito de violetas y lavanda, el sol parece desperezarse sobre su cabeza poco a poco, dándole los buenos días con su suave calor primaveral.

Cuando cree que está más o menos decente, retorna rápidamente hacia el hogar que había abandonado hacía aproximadamente una hora. Una vez dentro, aún sin oír ninguna clase de ruido, camina de puntillas para ver cómo su compañero de aventuras seguía profundamente dormido. Todo según lo previsto, se dice Pippin con una orgullosa sonrisa de realización. No obstante, no pierde tiempo en buscar un pequeño cojín relleno de plumas de oca para colocarlo bajo la cabeza del bello durmiente. Así, con extrema delicadeza, desaparece en las cocinas con su ramillete para buscar algo de agua y preparar un desayuno propio de un rey.

Al cabo de lo que se le antoja como días encerrado en la cocina mientras lo sirve todo, finalmente abandona la estancia con una bandeja en la que lleva todo lo que necesita, incluido el ramito de lavanda y violetas. Con sumo cuidado se sienta en el suelo junto a Merry, dejando la apetitosa bandeja con café, miel, tarta de manzana y tostadas de mermelada de frambuesa a una distancia prudencial frente a su amigo.

Y así, con todo el mimo que su corazón parecía proporcionarle en aquel momento, Pippin se inclina lentamente sobre Merry, acariciando su nariz con la punta de los dedos en aras de despertarle con la mayor suavidad posible. Éste, frunciendo el ceño al principio ligeramente, tarda largos segundos en abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz de la estancia. Desconcertado, tarda aún más en situarse y, a juzgar por su expresión, se sorprende al comprobar que se hallaba tapado y en posesión de lo que parecía una almohada. Tal y como Pippin pretendía, lo primero que alcanza a ver es la bandeja del desayuno con las flores, además de una pequeña tarjeta bajo ellas que dicta, con elegante y graciosa letra, un "lo siento".

"Pero, ¿qué...?"

La ronca y grave voz del adormilado hobbit provoca que un pequeño escalofrío recorra la espina de Pippin, quien aún pasa desapercibido a la vista del mayor. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, le contempla desde arriba y ve cómo se incorpora lentamente, removiendo sus rubios y alborotados cabellos en la más absoluta confusión. Merry tarda largos segundos en bostezar y, enseguida, mirar a su alrededor en busca del dueño de semejante acontecimiento. Ampliando su ya de por sí radiante sonrisa, Pippin ladea la cabeza en cuanto sus ojos son encontrados.

"Buenos días." Susurra, sintiendo que un leve rubor comienza a arder en sus mejillas.

Sin responder enseguida, Merry le contempla entre maravillado y atónito, mirando la bandeja y mirándole a él. Sin duda está soñando, pero no. Es demasiado real como que sea un simple juego de su somnoliento cerebro. 

Viendo que no reacciona, Pippin aproxima la bandeja hacia el otro con cuidado, comenzando a servirle su café con miel en una taza. 

"Pip..." Musita Merry, frunciendo el ceño mientras le deja hacer. "¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?"

"¿Has olvidado cómo leer, Meriadoc?" Se mofa el otro con sorna, siendo testigo de cómo estira una mano para agarrar el ramillete y estudiarlo de cerca junto con su tarjeta. Merry permanece en silencio durante largos y tediosos segundos para Pippin, pero finalmente cierra los ojos en cuanto alcanza a aspirar el dulce y fresco aroma de aquellas flores. "Esta es mi forma de decirte que siento mucho lo que ocurrió anoche, y... Bueno, lo que hayas podido llegar a pensar durante todo este tiempo."

"Oh, pero no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por..." Merry hace una breve pausa, abriendo sus ojos de pronto para contemplarle de hito en hito. "Espera. ¿Lo que haya podido llegar a pensar? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

El de cabellos oscuros deja escapar una liviana risa que, sin duda, sabe a liberación para el mayor. Antes de responderle propiamente, Pippin estira una mano para tomar un pequeño trago de su taza de café, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos.

"Lo sabes bien, pervertido sin causa. ¿Por qué pensabas que Faramir y yo...? Ugh, me da escalofríos de pensarlo. Creo que aquí no ha habido más que un gran y terrible malentendido." Se carcajea el joven, arrugando la nariz con fuerza antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Pero, esa carta..." Merry la busca con la mirada inmediatamente, comenzando a sentirse nervioso por momentos. Ante su reacción, Pippin se pone pie, extrayéndola del alféizar de la chimenea para volver a sentarse junto a él. "Quiere que vayas a verle a Emyn Arnen."

"En efecto, pero no voy a ir solo." Viendo que no entiende lo que quiere dar a comprender con su respuesta, Pippin le propina un pequeño codazo en las costillas. Con un resoplido molesto, Merry observa cómo toma entre sus manos una pequeña notita que, sin duda, no había visto con anterioridad, y se la pone en las manos. "Vas a venir conmigo en calidad de primer y único acompañante. Y por supuesto, volveremos a casa sanos y salvos."

Deseoso por contemplar su reacción, Pippin se inclina hacia él y, con gran gozo, enseña sus blancos dientes en una amplia sonrisa ante la exhalación de sorpresa que emite. Como si no terminase de creer lo que acababa de leer, Merry cierra los ojos después de mirar al techo y murmurar algo de agradecimiento, dejando caer su espalda sobre la alfombra. Con una pequeña carcajada, Pippin le observa con infinito cariño, sacudiendo su cabeza en silencio.

"¿Ves? No hay nada que temer. Tanto tú como yo nos quedamos más tranquilos al saber de lo que se trata, ¿verdad?" Inquiere con cierto tono pillo. "¿Qué me dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo? Porque si no quieres venir, no iré."

"Pero Pip, es la boda de Lady Éowyn con Faramir, ¿cómo vas a faltar a semejante acontecimiento? Seguro que todo el reino y los reyes acudirán." Musita Merry con urgencia, sentándose de pronto.

"Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta."

Reconociendo el brillo en unos ojos en los que, con demasiada frecuencia, se pierde, Merry se permite el lujo de curvar sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa mientras se deleita en la viva juventud que su amigo parecía haber recobrado.

"Eso es una pregunta estúpida. Es evidente que iré contigo a donde quiera que vayas, a no ser que fueras a dejar que ese hombre te cortejase en su palacio. En ese caso estaba dispuesto a secuestrarte si era necesario." 

"A veces pienso que tienes una mente un tanto enferma, Merry." Suspira Pippin con divertida resignación y alivio, arrebatándole de las manos la discreta invitación de boda que ambos habían pasado por alto para dejarla a un lado. "Pero ahora es mi turno para someterte a una seria interrogación, y creo que sabes por qué."

Por toda respuesta, Merry traga saliva ruidosamente mientras cruza sus piernas bajo la manta de lana que le cubre, estirando una mano para alcanzar a tomar una tostada. Por su parte, Pippin es testigo de cómo parece ponerse nervioso por momentos, y decide darse un pequeño capricho y disfrutar del momento.

"Hazlo pronto o temo que moriré de un desfallecimiento en cuestión de segundos." Protesta Merry, hallando su ansiado refugio y distracción en la deliciosa tostada que saborea a duras penas.

"Está bien, seré directo. ¿Qué hay acerca de la sorpresa que tan vilmente interrumpí ayer en la colina?"

A sabiendas de que no le respondería enseguida, Pippin se aproxima pecaminosamente a su rostro con intención de ponerle aún más en tensión, y vaya si lo consigue. Con una risotada es apartado del contrario de un empujón, y decide dejarle su espacio por unos momentos.

"Verás... Dije que era una sorpresa porque estás tan ciego que dudo que siquiera vieras de venir un águila hacia ti en plena llanura." Carraspea Merry, incapaz de devolverle la mirada durante unos instantes. "Así que... Creo que es absurdo llamarlo sorpresa cuando me he delatado de una forma tan patética."

"Sí que lo has hecho, pero igualmente quiero oírtelo decir." 

"Por favor, no me hagas sufrir de esta forma."

"¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso quieres que te lo ponga más difícil?"

Ante la pregunta del menor, Merry acaba fulminándole con la mirada mientras frunce el ceño, pero enseguida se relaja en cuanto advierte su pícara sonrisa. Para su sorpresa, Pippin toma su mano libre con delicadeza, entrelazando los dedos de ambos y dándole un pequeño apretón, dándole tan silenciosos como poderosos ánimos. Tras esto, Merry se ve obligado a soltar la media tostada que le quedaba en la otra mano, pudiendo así revertir la posición y tomar entre las suyas las del menor. No obstante, es incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, pues teme que todo el discurso que una vez preparó con tanto apuro se le olvide y se congele en su memoria... Pero, ¿a quién le importa tanta palabrería en un momento como aquel?

"Lo siento mucho." Susurra Merry con suavidad, temblorosamente alzando la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus penetrantes ojos. "Pero te quiero."

Sin responder enseguida, la sonrisa de Pippin se difumina hasta convertirse en una azorada línea que, poco a poco, desciende hasta ocultar su enrojecido rostro. "Lo sé." Susurra en un diminuto suspiro que sabe a confusión y euforia, aunque lo segundo, engullido por la culpa, se disipa lentamente.

Siendo testigo de cómo Merry parece buscar su rostro con cautela, siente y percibe que la distancia entre ambos es cada vez más escasa, apenas existente. Sin embargo, el menor es incapaz de levantar la mirada cuando nota un cálido roce contra su nariz, la caricia de largas pestañas que se cierran en cuando tocan su mejilla.

Pero inconscientemente, en un último momento de lucidez, Pippin vuelve el rostro con lentitud. Siente un tacto cálido y extremadamente suave posarse sobre su mejilla, el cual dura unos segundos antes de que el visible abatimiento ponga fin a dicho beso incorrespondido.

Tras alejarse de él con la misma cautela con la que se había aproximado audazmente, Merry busca en sus ojos un haz de entendimiento, una respuesta a su gesto. Cualquier mínima variación de su expresión, cualquier ápice de cambio.

"D-dime que esto está bien." Murmura Pippin antes de devolverle la mirada, un profundo rubor tiñendo su rostro. Siente que ambos se han aferrado de las manos sin apenas darse cuenta y, poco a poco, destensa su agarre.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza apenas incomprensible, Merry hace acopio de fuerzas para hablar, pues sabe perfectamente qué peso acaba de desplomarse sobre ambos. "Quiero creer que sí, con todo mi ser."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan mal?"

Pero no fue capaz de hallar respuesta a su pregunta. Después de haber disipado las dudas y temores que usurpaban su mente con respecto a Faramir, Merry se maldice por no haber caído en lo más evidente y problemático de todo. Sangre de su sangre, se repite con un eco abrumador en su cabeza. Verdaderamente iba a tener razón cuando dijo que estaba un tanto enfermo, pero... ¿Acaso durante siglos no se han dado matrimonios entre familiares cercanos y primos de la misma rama o casa distintas? Si lo pensaba no tenía mucho de disparatado, pero aquello distaba mucho de ser una familia real en mitad de la Comarca, aunque ambos apellidos gozasen de bastante reconocimiento y estatus.

"Merry, tal vez..."

"No, escucha." Interviene rápidamente el otro, alzando las manos para acunar el enrojecido rostro de aquel al que su corazón había elegido sin remedio. "Ahora mismo estamos... Aturdidos. Es una novedad para los dos, pero si te soy sincero, hasta que no lo has mencionado no me había parado a pensar sobre ello. A-además ni siquiera sé si tú me... Bueno, simplemente dijiste 'lo sé'... Ya sabes."

Sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere, Pippin cierra los ojos unos instantes mientras descansa sobre aquellas manos que conoce tan bien, pero que pocas veces antes había visto de otra forma.

"Puedo ser un necio que necesita estamparse contra un Ent para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro y que sin duda he descuidado por creer ver indiferencia de tu parte hace algún tiempo." Susurra Pippin, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Fue una respuesta de defensa, creo... Pero sé que mi corazón también alberga todo su espacio para ti."

"Y aún así no te he oído decirlo de vuelta."

Y eso lo dijo sin ningún tipo de aprensión. Pippin no lo entendió como tal, y se limita a suspirar pesadamente, colocando sus manos sobre las que sostienen su rostro suavemente.

"Para mí son dos palabras demasiado poderosas, Merry... No siento que deba decirlas tan a la ligera, tal vez porque tengo miedo o estoy inseguro, no lo sé." Continúa el más joven mientras le contempla casi ausente. "Es mutuo, sin duda alguna... Pero me abruma."

"Pensaba que ya las habías empleado alguna vez antes que yo, fíjate." Se ríe Merry a boca cerrada, casi con amargura. 

En su lugar, Pippin se escurre entre sus manos para descansar en un cálido abrazo contra su pecho, descansando su rostro en él. Sintiendo que se amolda a la perfección, Merry no duda en rodearle protectivamente con ambos brazos e, intentando apaciguarle, acaricia su espalda con infinito cariño, como si pudiese transmitirle de forma no verbal que estaba y estaría siempre para él. Siente sus pequeñas manos aferrarse con fuerza a su torso.

"Nunca las he usado... Nunca le he dicho a nadie que le quiero, pero no hablemos de eso ahora." Le ruega Pippin en un quejido apenas audible. "No hablemos."


	5. Chapter 5

Pequeños anillos de humo se forman concienzudamente en el aire, alejándose y disipándose poco a poco en un cielo parcialmente nublado, como si se fundiesen con el mismo. Merry los contempla con orgullo en cuanto los ve volar lejos, sintiendo que, por unos momentos, se siente identificado con aquellos anillos a medida que continúa fumando de su pipa.

Se encuentra tumbado bajo un roble centenario, disfrutando de la más completa nada mientras divaga de aquí para allá sin un claro hilo conector entre sus pensamientos. Tampoco le importa. Lo único que quiere es relajarse y fundirse con la tierra, al menos, por un buen rato.

Sin embargo, un rostro que conoce demasiado bien asoma sobre su campo de visión, con una sonrisa burlona que, de no ser porque la adora, bien la habría mandado a molestar a otra parte. Pero oh, qué debilidad la suya frente a semejante fuerza, tan imposible de resistir ni de apartar. Así, ocupando parte del cielo que estaba contemplando, Pippin se limita a mirarle como el cachorro que busca jugar a cualquier cosa.

"Parece que asoma tormenta por ahí arriba." Comenta Merry con una amplia sonrisa, descansando la pipa sobre su pecho.

"¿Quieres que llueva de verdad? Puedo hacer que sea muy realista. ¿Babas o mocos?"

"Oh, por dios. ¡No seas guarro!"

Con una escandalosa risotada, Pippin se yergue sobre sí mismo liberando el campo de visión del mayor, acudiendo a sentarse junto a él. Merry es incapaz de no contagiarse de su risa y, resignado, continúa admirando lo grisáceo de aquellas nubes.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella mañana en la que el menor se hundió entre sus brazos. Desde entonces se habían dedicado a hacer las maletas poco a poco para lo que se les antojaba como unas vacaciones de lujo en Emyn Arnen. No habían tratado de nuevo el tema que mayormente les concernía, aunque eso no les había impedido mostrarse más cercanos entre sí. Ambos agradecían profundamente que, de forma natural, la comodidad surgiera gradualmente. De ahí que un tímido Pippin, de vez en cuando, buscase acercarse al mayor con cierta torpeza que, con la mismísima torpeza, era bien recibido.

Ahora ambos yacen tumbados sobre la hierba; uno contemplando el cielo, otro admirando las cenefas que crean las hojas del roble en contraste con las nubes. Ninguno dice nada todavía, pues a veces no es necesario hablar cuando dos corazones pueden susurrarse en su unida proximidad.

Sin embargo, es Pippin quien parece cansarse de procrastinar, pues al cabo de diez minutos de lo que casi parecía meditación, se acoda sobre la tierra para contemplar fijamente a su compañero. Éste, consciente de que estaba siendo observado, se limita a sonreír en silencio y extiende un brazo hacia él, invitándole mudamente a acomodarse contra él. Accediendo, Pippin se contagia de su sonrisa y deja descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del contrario, una mano posándose en su pecho.

"Deberíamos ir pensando en irnos pronto. Los escoltas que Faramir envió tienen que estar al llegar." Le dice Pippin, dando leves e inocentes palmaditas sobre su pecho. "Aunque la boda es en dos semanas, el viaje es largo."

"Qué remedio."

Ante su suspirada respuesta, Pippin alza la cabeza un poco para mirarle, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

"Suenas tan emocionado como una marmota muerta. Creía que tenías ganas de ir."

"Y las tengo, no me malinterpretes. Echo de menos viajar contigo, pero... No sé." Musita, elevando una mano para enterrarla en los revueltos cabellos del contrario. "¿Y si me cae el ramo a mí esta vez?"

"Bueno, eso quiere decir que hemos de casarnos inmediatamente en cuanto volvamos a casa." Se sonríe el menor, cerrando los ojos ante las caricias que le eran regaladas. "Te recuerdo que me tocó el ramo de la boda de Sam y Rosie."

"No me digas que crees en esas cosas, Pip. Te lo ruego."

"Oye, estás hecho un aguafiestas. ¿Dónde ha quedado el intrépido Merry de antes?"

"Tal vez esté esperando a que el grosero de Took le despierte." Afirma el Brandigamo con una radiante sonrisa, la cual le vale un pequeño manotazo en el pecho.

"¿Grosero yo? Eres imposible. ¿Quieres que te despierte de verdad?"

"Me echo a temblar cada vez que añades un 'de verdad' al final de tus frases, así que no, gracias."

"Bien."

Y, tras decir aquello, un fugaz Pippin deposita un apenas inexistente beso en los labios del contrario. Tan inexistente que, por ser, no es ni un beso. Apenas se trata de un torpe roce que pretendía imitar un beso, pero ni a eso llegaba. Básicamente porque el pobre hobbit no había calculado bien las distancias y, ante su vergonzoso intento, Pippin corre a levantarse de un salto, dispuesto a probablemente desaparecer colina abajo en algún lugar del río.

No obstante y para su gran infortunio, Merry es mucho más rápido que sus reflejos. Agarrando un brazo del menor en cuanto este está a punto de ponerse en pie, consigue desestabilizarle y arrastrarle de nuevo consigo sobre la hierba. Con una sonora exclamación malsonante, Pippin intenta zafarse de su agarre entre risas, pero es fácilmente atrapado entre la tierra y el cuerpo del otro.

Lo que había comenzado siendo una chiquillería con pocas ambiciones se había acabado tornando en un punto de no retorno.

La sonrisa de Pippin pronto se disipa por completo, pues es más que evidente lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Sin embargo, se siente demasiado cómodo... A salvo, si acaso esa es la palabra adecuada. Las manos de Merry descansan a ambos lados de su cabeza sobre la verde tierra, sin dejarle escapatoria alguna. Pero no es como si el menor quisiera hacerlo, ni mucho menos. 

En aquel momento ambos son conscientes de que nunca antes habían compartido un silencio tan atronador, tan ensordecedor que apenas podían oír sus desmadrados pensamientos. Pero, ¿para qué escucharlos de nuevo cuando lo verdaderamente importante estaba frente al otro? A apenas centímetros de distancia, es como si pudiesen ver más allá del alma en sus pupilas, y la brisa lo corrobora acunándolos en su silvestre regazo, que huele a bosque y a libertad.

"¿A qué esperas para besarme?" Murmura un acelerado Pippin, recogiendo las manos sobre su pecho en su tediosa guardia.

Merry no responde enseguida, y se limita a dejar que un dedo índice trace las finas facciones de su compañero, lenta y cuidadosamente. Como si estuviese memorizándolas todavía más.

"Precisamente me preguntaba si tú... Bueno." Carraspea levemente, incapaz de ocultar el rubor que inunda sus mejillas sin piedad. "Si alguna vez has... Besado a alguien antes."

Alzando una ceja con curiosidad, Pippin le observa mientras siente invisibles cosquillas bajo su cálido tacto. "Lo he hecho. Y tú también, pero no lo sabes." Responde pícaramente. 

"¿Qué...? Pero eso es imposibl..." Merry se interrumpe a sí mismo, sin embargo, al advertir una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Pippin. "No. No me digas que es lo que yo creo que es."

"Tú estabas dormido. Fue la noche antes de que supiese que debía marchar con Gandalf a Minas Tirith." Pippin cierra los ojos por unos momentos, dejándose llevar por las inocentes caricias del mayor sobre su mejilla y cabellos. "No fue premeditado... Por aquel entonces no podía evitar sentirme atraído a ti, y creía fervientemente que yo era el único que lo sufría, de algún modo. En fin, el caso es que te vi durmiendo junto a mí y me acurruqué a tu lado. Supongo que tendría frío, pero parecías tan lleno de paz y tan apuesto..." Hace una breve pausa para suspirar con una diminuta sonrisa, tratando de visualizar el momento. "Entonces te besé. Duermes tan profundo que apenas te diste cuenta, pero te besé. Fue uno pequeñito... Por curiosidad, ya sabes."

Atónito ante su declaración y con el corazón amenzándole con abandonar su cuerpo, Merry tiene que parpadear varias veces antes de reaccionar correctamente. Aún así, cuando lo hace, sólo es capaz de dejar escapar una risa nerviosa, meneando la cabeza.

"Tienes que estar de broma, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?" 

"Precisamente por el mismo motivo que a ti te ha llevado a querer decírmelo antes." Pippin eleva ambas manos para rodear su cuello cómodamente. "Porque tenía miedo de perderte si lo hacía."

Entendiendo las profundas dimensiones de su declaración, el Brandigamo asiente en silencio, creyendo que su corazón ya andaba trotando por algún lugar bajo aquel roble, libre y fuera de su cuerpo.

"¿Y... te gustó?"

Ante su pregunta, Pippin deja que sus pulgares se enrollen en los rizos de su nuca, contagiándose de su timidez y candente pureza. No puede negar que le conmueve oírle hablar de aquella forma y, con seguridad, asiente con la cabeza.

"Lo amé." 

Como si aquellas dos palabras golpeasen su conciencia cuán mazo sobre yunque, Merry siente que se le empañan los ojos ante lo que se le antoja como la confesión más hermosa que jamás hubiese escuchado antes. Tal vez por empatía, por nervios, por inexperiencia o por euforia contenida, los iris de Pippin pronto se ven acuosos también e, incapaz de resistirlo más, el mayor rompe a reír entre lágrimas tan dulces como liberadoras.

"Pip... Oh, ¡Pippin!"

El viento que anteriormente les arrullaba es ahora testigo del contacto entre ambos cuerpos, de la unión que, tan deseada y esperada, les ata en un desesperado beso que sabe a tierra y a tabaco de pipa. 

Un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y liberación escapa de los labios de Pippin, cuyas manos se aferran a sus cabellos con fuerza, pero Merry apenas lo nota. Apenas puede sentir otra cosa que no sea aquel tacto tan sencillo en realidad, tan cálido y extremadamente suave además de húmedo. Entiende a la perfección cuánto le gustó al menor haberle robado aquel primer beso, pues desde el primer momento en el que los labios de ambos se encontraron sintió que verdaderamente volvía a la vida.

Con la torpeza que tanto le acompleja, Merry comienza a ponerse nervioso ante su temor de no hacerlo correctamente. No obstante, encuentra la sincronización que lo tranquiliza al bailar el vals de aquellos labios tan desconocidos, tan nuevos, pero tan suyos a partir de ahora. Bajo su cuerpo, Pippin se estremece levemente al sentir la intensidad con la que es capturado en el beso, al que se entrega en todo cuanto es. Se siente diminuto, vulnerable, pero igualmente en casa.

En su verdadero hogar, justo donde su corazón reside y, por ventura, donde ya no hay cabida para la culpa.


	6. Chapter 6

Apenas un día después Pippin contempla con una terrible sonrisa las reacciones de sus pobres vecinos al recibir la inesperada visita de dos hombres armados hasta los dientes y a caballo, al paso y visiblemente impactados por la verdosa belleza de Hobbiton, tan nueva para ellos como ellos lo eran para sus habitantes.

En el peto de sus brillantes y pulidas armaduras se ramifica el árbol blanco de Minas Tirith, orgulloso, que ambos soldados lucen siendo muy conscientes del efecto que causa en los Medianos. Algunas madres corren a meter a sus pequeños hijos en casa, mientras que los más audaces permanecen paralizados ante tan imposible escena, grabándola a fuego en la retina. Algunos, especialmente los más jóvenes que sólo han oído historias de la guerra, contemplan a los soldados de Gondor con infinita admiración, como si estuviesen presenciando la venida de algún dios. Los más ancianos, desconfiados, fruncen su arrugado ceño mientras fuman de sus pipas con recelo, murmurando entre ellos cualquier cosa que percibiesen de aquellos dos hombres tan enormes y contrastantes con el panorama.

Mayor es la sorpresa de los hobbits cuando advierten la sonrisa en los labios de Pippin, quien pronto acude a recibir a los soldados tras la verja de su hogareño agujero. Aunque no les conoce, es calurosamente saludado por ambos en cuanto se apean de sus corceles, pues saben bien de las hazañas del joven hobbit y su nombre durante la Guerra. Les invita a pasar a tomar algo en el interior de la desproporcionada casa para ellos, además de ofrecerles agua a sus caballos tras tan largo trayecto.

De buena gana y con cordialidad ambos soldados acceden, deshaciéndose de sus cascos antes de agacharse con dificultad y seguir los pasos de Pippin. Mientras tanto, un pequeño grupo de curiosos vecinos forman un corrillo frente al hogar de ambos hobbits, murmurando e intentando ver tras las ventanas discretamente qué se cuece ahí. Algunos contemplan a los gigantescos caballos blancos con pavor, y alguno lo compara con el que Gandalf alguna vez llevó por aquellas tierras.

Mientras tanto, sentados de piernas cruzadas para evitar partirse la cabeza con el bajo techo, los dos soldados admiran la calidez y simplicidad de la casita en lo que Pippin vuelve con una bandeja repleta de los mejores dulces y vino de la Comarca.

Dathion, que así se llama el que aparenta ser más joven de los dos hombres, se desvive en cumplidos y preguntas acerca de la construcción de la casa y los pequeños detalles que observa en la decoración. Pippin enseguida establece una agradable conversación con él, sintiendo que el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos no podría tener más de veinte o veintidós años en edad humana. El otro hombre de mediana edad, Emlindaer, se muestra más tranquilo y silencioso, aunque con expresión afable y atenta escucha a los dos mientras repone fuerzas con la comida.

No obstante, el repentino grito de espanto que les sobresalta a todos hace eco en toda la casa y, probablemente, hasta en los Puertos Grises. A causa del susto, ambos soldados hacen uso de sus magistrales reflejos y se vuelven como pueden en el apretado espacio, manos cernidas sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas. 

"¡Tranquilos! Sólo se trata de mi primo." Salta Pippin en cuanto le ve, completamente pálido a causa del pánico que le acaba de azotar al vislumbrar a ambos soldados, tan colosales y fuera de lugar. "Dathion y Emlindaer, él es Meriadoc Brandigamo, mi acompañante, además."

"Sentimos el sobresalto, debe de ser chocante ver gente como nosotros aquí dentro, ¿verdad?" Inquiere el joven Dathion rápidamente mientras respira con profundidad para tranquilizarse, sonriendo amigablemente.

"Chocante, cuanto menos infernal." Musita Merry a bocanadas, apoyado sobre el arco de la estancia mientras descansa una mano en su agitado pecho. 

"El pobre estaría durmiendo, probablemente." Añade Pippin con una divertida sonrisa. "Oh, y Merry. No te asustes si ves una multitud ahí fuera. Ya sabes lo que traen las visitas extranjeras por aquí."

"Y que lo digas..." Murmura su acompañante en cuanto llega a ver a través de los cristales el grupo de hobbits del que le habla. "Menuda panda de cotorras incansables."

"¿Son siempre así?" La juvenil e intrigada voz de Dathion capta la atención de los allí presentes, dirigiéndose a Pippin. "Quiero decir; apenas sabemos algo acerca de vuestras gentes que no sean tópicos y costumbres culinarias."

"Hey, éste me agrada. ¿Qué tópicos cuentan de los hobbits por ahí?" Merry se apresura a sentarse en su sillón para contemplarle con atención, enseguida haciendo caso omiso de lo que se pudiese cocer fuera.

Pippin deja escapar una risotada ante el repentino interés de su amigo en cuanto se trata de cotillear en su justa medida. Merry siempre se lo niega, pero Pippin sabe más que bien cuánto le gusta al mayor un buen rumor sin base ni fundamento.

"Tras la Guerra, vuestros segundos desayunos son ahora más que conocidos en las tierras orientales de Gondor y alrededores." Conviene Emlindaer, asintiendo para sí mientras habla con voz grave y profunda, tallada por los años y la rudeza de su estilo de vida. "Hay gente de las altas alcurnias que han planteado recientemente incorporar esa costumbre en sus vidas, pero claro. Eso es algo que sólo ellos se pueden permitir."

Maravillados ante la información tan preciada que acaba de proporcionarles, tanto Merry como Pippin comparten una significativa mirada de asombro entre ellos. Jamás habrían llegado a imaginar que el hecho de tener un segundo desayuno fuese algo considerado como un lujo en otras tierras. Motivo de más para sentirse plenamente orgullosos de sus ancestrales costumbres, piensan para sí con el pecho henchido.

"Además, se piensa que estáis todo el día de fiesta, bebiendo y gozando de absolutamente todos los placeres de la vida sin control." 

"Hmm, eso es debatible. Cada cual atiende su juego a su manera, como en todos los lugares, pero no llega a ser una mentira." Medita Merry tranquilamente, frunciendo el ceño. "Podrías decir que amamos la felicidad una vida tranquila."

"Y... ¿Es cierto que sois gente promiscua?"

La insegura pregunta de Dathion les hace parpadear lentamente, provocando que tanto Merry como Pippin se echen a reír ante el disparate que acaban de escuchar. Algo confundidos los soldados se miran entre sí, sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse ni dónde estaba el chiste.

"Qué barbaridad, ¿promiscuos? ¿Quién demonios piensa que somos promiscuos?" Pippin se inclina hacia delante con divertida curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿cuántos hijos soléis tener?" 

"Entre cuatro y siete suele ser lo normal, ¿por qué la pregunta?"

En ese momento los dos hombres de Gondor abren los ojos sobremanera ante las cifras, siendo Emlindaer el primero en soltar una ronca y rasgada carcajada de sorpresa. Esta vez son los hobbits quienes se miran desconcertados.

"Creo que es evidente que no malgastáis el tiempo para nada." Afirma el adulto mientras menea la cabeza y termina su copa de vino.

"Oh, pero eso no quiere decir que..." Pippin tarda unos segundos en entender sus palabras por completo y, ligeramente ruborizado, se apresura a añadir. "Es decir, la fidelidad es muy importante para nosotros. Es esencial." Carraspea levemente. "Todos esos hijos siempre nacen en el seno de un matrimonio. A pesar de la imagen que podáis tener de nosotros, no es ese el tipo de promiscuidad del que hablas."

"Entiendo. No se apure, pequeño. Tan sólo nos ha sorprendido gratamente oír esos números." Asiente Emlindaer. "De donde nosotros venimos lo normal suele ser uno, dos o ningún niño."

"Pero, ¡Qué desastre! ¿Tan pocos niños hay en vuestras ciudades? No podría vivir en un lugar de piedra blanca sin oír la algarabía de los críos jugando constantemente." 

Tras las concernidas palabras de Merry, el menor de los hobbits le contempla durante unos segundos en silencio. Siente un pequeño pellizco bajo su pecho al oírle sentenciar aquellas palabras, pero no comenta nada al respecto. Con una disimulada sonrisa, Pippin hace un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la conversación.

"Naces en ese ambiente. Supongo que te acostumbras. En cuanto pusimos un pie aquí el ruido de las voces incluso en pleno campo era más que perceptible a algunas millas de distancia." 

"Exacto. No pensábamos que éste fuese un lugar tan bucólico." Interviene Dathion, elevando a continuación su dedo índice en el aire. "A propósito y antes de que se nos olvide, el príncipe de Ithilien nos pidió que le mandásemos sus más sentidos saludos y deseos de verle pronto por allí. No paró de hablar de usted durante un buen rato, señor Took, de todo cuanto debíamos saber acerca de usted."

Con pronunciada elegancia, Pippin eleva una ceja casi cómicamente, creyendo oír un pequeño resoplido por parte de Merry apenas perceptible.

"No sé si debería preocuparme por lo que os haya podido contar." Ríe el interpelado de buena gana, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Oh, sólo cosas buenas, se lo aseguro. Nos ordenó bajo amenaza de muerte que velásemos por su seguridad durante el trayecto, pues si algo llegara a ocurrirle, recaería sobre nuestra responsabilidad." Le responde Emlindaer con seguridad.

"Dudo mucho que Faramir os haya amenazado de muerte. No es su estilo." Musita Pippin entrecerrando los ojos.

"Por eso mismo estamos tranquilos. Jamás haría algo así." Se carcajea Dathion. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no os aseguremos un buen viaje a los dos."

Visiblemente satisfecho por el rumbo que aquella conversación había tomado, Pippin se permite sonreír con cierto orgullo disimulado ante los cumplidos que, aseguran los soldados, le habían oído decir al Senescal. En cuanto los hombres terminan de comer agradecen profundamente la hospitalidad de los hobbits, y se disponen a salir al abarrotado exterior para atender a sus monturas antes de cargar los sacos de equipaje en ellas. En cuanto esto ocurre, gran parte del corrillo de hobbits se disuelve entre atemorizados y avergonzados de haber sido pillados en seco tratando de oír la conversación.

Una vez solos, Pippin se centra en recoger los restos de comida y platos para limpiarlos en la cocina. No obstante, a pesar de que Merry le sigue en silencio, el menor conoce bien la causa de su aparente molestia y cesa en su tarea para volverse hacia él. 

"No me mires como un cachorro abandonado." Le dice, alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla con ternura. Ante esto, Merry no puede hacer más que aceptar su gesto, de algún modo resignado. "Sabes bien que Faramir no es más que un buen amigo."

"Lo sé... Pero, ¿qué hay de mí?" 

La pregunta de Merry le deja un poco desconcertado, por lo que se toma unos breves segundos de análisis antes de responderle.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Repite Pippin, confuso. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno... Parece que todo Gondor únicamente tuviera ojos para ti." 

Entendiendo al fin lo que deja entrever tras su apagado tono, Pippin esboza una divertida sonrisa mientras menea la cabeza, más animado.

"Oh, vamos. Tú tienes a Rohan a tus pies. Estoy seguro de que entre los rohirrim te conocen más que de sobra gracias a Lady Éowyn. ¿O acaso ella no te bañará en cumplidos en cuanto te vea?"

"No sé si deba estar seguro de ello..."

"Ya verás como tengo razón. Sé que ella no tendrá ojos para nadie más que no seas tú entre sus amigos e invitados." Asiente enérgicamente el más joven, dejando que su pulgar acariciase con dulzura su pómulo. 

Con una sonrisa que en principio no quería ser dibujada, Merry no tiene más opción que rendirse ante las palabras de su compañero y, dejando un pequeño beso en la palma de su mano, le contempla en silencio por unos momentos.

"¿Ves como eres un perfecto Took? Llevas la felicidad escrita en tu apellido." Murmura el rubio, ampliando su sonrisa. "Pero en el fondo sólo me importa saber que habrá una única persona pendiente de mí."

"Y lo estaré, si acaso no lo estoy ya o no le he estado durante todo este tiempo." Con cariño, Pippin deja escapar una diminuta risa que sabe a liberación, mas su expresión se suaviza ante la seriedad de sus pensamientos. "Aunque... Hay algo de lo que aún me gustaría hablar contigo... Ya sabes."

Por el gesto de cabeza que hace, Merry intuye correctamente a lo que se refiere y, con un ligero suspiro, se sintoniza con su estado de ánimo. Apenas habían pasado horas desde que hubiesen compartido su primer-segundo beso, y la incógnita que rondaba sus espíritus aún no parecía querer disiparse.

"Sinceramente me importa bien poco lo que se piense de nosotros si llegan a saberlo. Especialmente esos de ahí, y cada vez entiendo más al viejo Bilbo cuando arremetía contra sus propios vecinos." Dice Merry, mirando a través del pequeño ventanuco que ilumina la cocina. "No voy a permitir que lo que opinen suponga un impedimento para poder quererte como quiero hacerlo."

"Ah... Envidio la facilidad con la que hablas de estas cosas." Se ríe Pippin melódicamente, meneando la cabeza con algo de reparo. "Pero coincidimos en lo mismo... Aunque vas a tener que lidiar con mi infantilismo y mis inseguridades al respecto."

"Eso lo llevo haciendo toda una vida y todavía no me he quejado. ¿Crees que me opondría ahora?"

"Oh, calla. Hablas demasiado y demasiado bien."

"Eso es porque aquí dentro guardo mucho de lo que quiero hablarte."

"¡Shhh!"

Con una risotada que le acaba contagiando al más joven, Merry se inclina un poco para depositar un pequeño beso sobre su encendida mejilla, a modo de disculpa. Aceptándola de buen grado, Pippin hace ademán de acortar la distancia entre ambos con lo que en principio iba a ser un beso en sus labios, pero el ruido de uno de los soldados al entrar en la casa de nuevo provoca que ambos den un salto instintivamente, separándose.

Con cierta resignación, ambos hobbits no tienen más remedio que atender a Dathion en cuanto éste les encuentra, tratando a todas luces de disimular la incomodidad de la situación.

"Todo está listo. Si os parece bien, podemos marchar para pernoctar en Bree cuando queráis."


	7. Chapter 7

El trayecto hacia Emyn Arnen transcurrió con la misma dificultad con la que empezó, es decir: ninguna.

Afortunadamente en ningún momento sufrieron ningún percance en los caminos ni en la oscuridad del alba que nacía de la más profunda noche. Dathion y Emlindaer eran, sin duda, grandes compañeros de viaje que les transmitían toda la confianza que podían depositar en soldados de Gondor. Tal vez por orden expresa del Senescal, los hombres se mostraban siempre amigables y atentos, por no decir detallistas en cuanto a las seis comidas de los hobbits. Por las noches, si debían acampar bajo las estrellas, encendían una pequeña hoguera mientras los dos hacían guardias por turnos, y Pippin se preguntaba si el trayecto de vuelta a Hobbiton sería tan agradable como lo estaba siendo aquél hasta entonces, pues hasta los caballos les habían dejado montar.

No obstante, en contadas ocasiones la falta de absoluta privacidad entre los dos hobbits les hacía enervarse ligeramente, pero conseguían controlarse como era debido. A dos escasas noches para llegar a Emyn Arnen, tras una larga semana y un día de viaje, tal vez sea necesario mencionar que ocurrió algo diferente de lo habitual.

Los Medianos tenían la costumbre de dormir cada uno bajo sus propias mantas, aunque a medida que avanzaban hacia el oeste, el frío nocturno hacía mayor acto de presencia aún en la temprana primavera y ni siquiera las llamas de la hoguera eran suficientes para mantenerles en calor. Es por esto que, inevitablemente, Merry acabó atrayendo a Pippin en un abrazo para compartir las mantas y algo de calidez humana. Por su parte, Pippin se alarmó sobremanera en cuanto lo hizo, pues en aquel momento era Emlindaer el que estaba de guardia y se percató de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Musita, temeroso de que fuera oído por el soldado.

"Shhh. Claro que sí, no va a ocurrir nada. Simplemente duerme."

Sin más remedio que obedecerle, Pippin se rinde y casi se esconde por completo bajo las mantas, descansando sobre el pecho de aquél con el que aún compartía una relación de dudosa calificación. Antes de cerrar los ojos cree ver una sonrisa colmada de sinceridad en el rostro de Emlindaer, quien, al otro lado del fuego, se limita a seguir tallando alguna rama con su puñal de mano.

"No veo el momento de quedarnos a solas para poder hablar de lo que nos dé la gana." Susurra de nuevo el de cabellos oscuros, aún demasiado inquieto como para dormir.

"Paciencia... Ya casi estamos allí." 

Al escuchar su descomunal bostezo, Pippin cree que tal vez no le concede tanta importancia como él, por lo que se limita a suspirar y cerrar los ojos. Siente los dedos del mayor recorrer su espalda hasta su cabello casi de forma inconsciente, lo cual no hace más que provocarle escalofríos de algo que, de primeras, alarma a Pippin. 

Para remediarlo, el de cabellos oscuros se gira para darle la espalda, pues apenas segundos después le oye roncar con contundencia. Envuelto en las mantas intenta conciliar el sueño, pero le es imposible. Recuerda cuándo fue la primera vez que durmió a la intemperie, bajo aquel manto estrellado tan hermoso y desconcertante. Aquella noche no consiguió conciliar el sueño debido a que se la pasó entera jugando con Merry, Sam y Frodo a las cartas, a la luz de un pequeño candil y con bocadillos. 

Sonríe para sí. Echa demasiado de menos a Frodo y a Sam. Con cierta nostalgia se pregunta si será tan afortunado como para ver al menos a Frodo, pero sabe que no será posible. A Sam le sigue viendo a menudo en Hobbiton cuando le visita y juega con los pequeños, pero siente que la infancia que tanto amó alguna vez antes de la Guerra queda ya muy atrás.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa meditando sobre viejos recuerdos y memorias, pero en cierto momento de la noche siente que Merry lo acorrala en un fuerte abrazo desde atrás. Sobresaltado por lo repentino de su movimiento, suspira pesadamente. Dathion parece no haberse dado cuenta, y se siente un poco aliviado. No obstante, Pippin le había insistido en contadas ocasiones que no quería dormir aún con él. Había oído historias en las tabernas de algunos con ciertas experiencias con muchachas, y temía que lo que tanto había sido repetido le ocurriese a él. 

Y, pobre de él, no tarda en notar cierto elemento que lo hace echarse a temblar.

Evidentemente Merry está sumido en un profundo dormitar, de modo que no es consciente de la creciente presión que ejerce contra él. De igual forma, Pippin reza silenciosamente porque pronto pueda librarse de él, pero cuán ingenuo llega a ser a veces. Comienza a sentir la acelerada respiración de Merry contra su nuca, además de los brazos que le atraen y apresan contra sí. Apurado, comprueba que Dathion sigue sin percatarse y, sin querer despertar a Merry tampoco, hace un gran esfuerzo por no agobiarse. Sabe que no le va a ocurrir nada malo, pero aún así le es inevitable no sentir pánico ante algo tan nuevo y tan tabú para él.

En cierto punto le escucha murmurar palabras inconexas, algunas pareciendo ser obscenas, y Pippin se convence de que está soñando con algo que preferiría no llegar ni a imaginarse. Con las mejillas ardiendo y, sutilmente al principio, intenta zafarse de los brazos que jamás creyó ver tan fuertes como en aquel momento. En vano, tiene que cesar en sus esfuerzos antes de propinarle una inmediata patada en la espinilla, pues nota cómo desciende una mano a tientas hacia su entrepierna, cerniéndose sobre su miembro firmemente.

En cuanto le oye soltar una aguda protesta por el golpe recibido, despertándose, Pippin aprovecha la situación para recoger sus mantas y ponerse en pie, airado. No se atreve a volver la mirada hacia él, y tampoco se para a comprobar la cara de estupefacción de Dathion, quien por acto reflejo hace ademán de llevarse la mano a la empuñadura. 

"Pippin, pero ¿qué...?"

"Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra."

Para decir esto se vuelve fieramente hacia el mayor, apuntándole con un dedo mientras siente que sus ojos se empañan inevitablemente ante el miedo que aún corre, raudo, por sus venas. En cuanto emite su firme orden, sintiendo que su dedo comienza a temblar, se dispone a echar sus mantas al otro lado del fuego, bien lejos de Merry y próximo a Dathion. Éste último intercambia una mirada de puro desconcierto con el mayor de los hobbits, quien frunce el ceño y se encoge de hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

Mientras tanto, Pippin se cubre hasta la cabeza con sus gruesas mantas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mo derramar una lágrima ni delatarse con su descompasada respiración. La vergüenza, entremezclada con la angustia y el agobio se adueñan de su conciencia de forma inevitable, provocando que su ansiada tarea para dormir sea imposible. Es consciente de que en parte ha sido irracional, pero en lo más hondo de su ser continúa amedrentado, a pesar de que Merry no tuviese ninguna culpa en realidad. No obstante, acaba por caer dormido entre tediosos pensamientos que le hacen temer la llegada del nuevo día y el comienzo de la nueva jornada de viaje, pues bien sabe que va a ser incapaz de contemplarle a los ojos directamente sin enfadarse consigo mismo, con sus inseguros complejos.

Y sus premoniciones son de todo menos incorrectas. 

Pippin apenas le dirige la palabra a Merry en cuanto levantan el campamento y comienzan a recoger lo necesario. Tanto Dathion como Emlindaer perciben que algo no va para nada bien, pero no se atreven a ahondar en ello. Como buenos caballeros que son, no les incumbe.

Cuando espolean los caballos y continúan la marcha hacia su destino, el pobre Brandigamo hace todo lo posible por, discretamente, intentar aproximarse a Pippin y preguntarle qué había ocurrido la noche anterior. Con el corazón en la garganta no recibe más que negativas a querer hablar con él, y ha de armarse de paciencia y tranquilidad para darle a Pippin el tiempo que necesita para sobreponerse de lo que quisera que le ocurriese. Pues el menor, demasiado avergonzado como para explicarle a Merry qué ronda su cabeza, le pide que aguarde hasta que cuenten con la suficiente privacidad.

El resto del viaje se ve bañado en el más frío de los silencios que alguna vez reinó sobre las aguas de un mar en calma, el cual espera a que arrecie la tormenta.

El recibimiento del que disfrutan es más que maravilloso. Dado que nunca antes habían estado en aquella amurallada ciudad, pronto se dan cuenta de que no tenía demasiado que envidiarle a la gloriosa Minas Tirith. El reino era un poco más pequeño en extensión, pero la arquitectura de Gondor era más que apreciable en su imagen y diseño de las callejuelas del casco antiguo.

Afortunadamente, ambos hobbits cuentan con habitaciones propias esperándoles en el ala oeste del Palacio Real. No pueden evitar maravillarse ante la exquisita decoración de las alcobas, demasiado impactantes para ellos a decir verdad. Tras despedirse amigablemente de Dathion y Emlindaer, pues todavía volverían a verles pronto tras la boda del Senescal, Merry y Pippin se dirigen hacia sus habitaciones en un incómodo silencio. Les habían otorgado tiempo suficiente como para descansar, darse un baño caliente y comer algo antes de que fuesen recibidos por Faramir y su prometida, la bella Éowyn. 

Pippin ya se encuentra realizando la tercera de las tareas, pensativo, en cuanto oye que pegan a su puerta con insistencia. No le hace falta preguntar quién es, pues sabe perfectamente que el momento que tanto había querido retrasar estaba al llegar. No se mueve de su nuevo sitio predilecto, el balcón abierto de arcos de medio punto que, aunque no muy amplio, le regala una vista privilegiada del reino en las alturas del atardecer.

"Adelante." Dice alzando la voz, justo antes de darle un nuevo mordisco a su rojiza manzana.

Con cautela, la puerta es abierta y, reconociendo el sonido de aquellos pasos a la perfección, Pippin deja escapar un sentido suspiro.

Se gira para contemplar al sujeto y dueño de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, elegantemente ataviado con ricas prendas de terciopelo rojo hechas a medida. No puede evitar sorprenderse ante la calidad y lo mucho que le favorece vestir de aquella forma, aunque el rostro de Merry dista mucho de mostrarse así.

"Te ves guapísimo." Afirma Pippin tras mirarle de arriba a abajo, a sabiendas de que lo dice de corazón.

Sin responderle, Merry arrastra sus pies hasta él casi de mala gana, sentándose en la misma baranda y contemplando el paisaje en silencio por unos segundos. Es evidente que está más que molesto por el comportamiento del menor, y no se digna a comentar de vuelta lo majestuoso que se ve Pippin en sus nuevas prendas.

"Merry, siento mucho lo que..."

"¿Has dejado ya de avergonzarte de mí? ¿Es eso?"

Ante su repentina pregunta, Pippin abre los ojos como platos. ¿A qué demonios viene eso? Le contempla atónito, sintiendo que el corazón se le encoge en el pecho de la impresión. Por su parte, Merry cruza los brazos y le devuelve una mirada seria, fría y, sobre todo, herida.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿No es ya demasiado evidente, acaso?" Inquiere el mayor con impaciencia, resoplando en el acto. "No te has dignado a dirigirme la palabra y, en cuanto alguno de esos dos hombres se aproximaban a hablar contigo, enseguida te apartabas de mí. Bueno, tampoco es que me hayas permitido estar a tu lado, para empezar. Como si fuera a contagiarte algún virus."

"M-Merry, es mucho más sencillo que todo eso, y te ruego de corazón que me disculpes por cómo me he portado contigo." Musita Pippin, dejando a un lado la manzana y haciendo ademán de tomar sus manos. Siendo rechazado sin demasiada sutileza, Pippin no tiene más remedio que suspirar. "Lo siento, de verdad."

"Tan sólo cuéntame esa cosa de la que no podías hablar en presencia de nadie. Acabaremos antes."

Armándose de valor para comenzar a inhalar profundamente, Pippin cierra los ojos por unos momentos. Se estremece al recordar lo ocurrido y, con lo que se asemeja a un triste cargo de conciencia que se posa sobre sus hombros, menea la cabeza con lentitud.

"Cuando dormimos juntos, aquella noche estabas soñando con... Algo. Algo que ni quiero saber lo que es, pero tú me... Tú estabas..." Incapaz de seguir y sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían, desvía la mirada de su expectante oyente. "Me abrazaste por la espalda con tanta fuerza que no me podía mover, y... Noté cómo te excitabas y me tocaste. Siento la patada que te di, pero me puse nervioso y no me podía zafar."

Pippin tarda unos segundos en volverse a mirarle, y se lleva una grata sorpresa al comprobar cómo la expresión de Merry se ha desfigurado hasta palidecer. No sabe muy bien cómo descifrarla, pero alcanza a advertir lo que traduce como espanto. Merry comienza a sacudir la cabeza lentamente, llevándose una mano a la boca en cuanto esta se abre sin darse cuenta. 

"¿De verdad hice eso...? ¿De veras te hice sentir tan incómodo?" Musita con cuidado, enseguida estirando una mano para retener a Pippin, pues éste hace ademán de girarse hacia cualquier otra parte. "Yo... N-no sé qué decir. No recuerdo absolutamente nada."

"Claro que no, porque estabas dormido." 

Tras compartir largos e incómodos minutos de silencio, Merry se pone en pie, enseguida atrayendo al otro en un cálido abrazo, casi desesperado. Entierra una mano en sus cabellos mientras lo mece, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Por toda respuesta, un sorprendido Pippin se deja hacer, suspirando larga y pesadamente con algo que creyó ser alivio.

"Lo siento... Siento muchísimo que tuvieras que pasar por eso. Pero la próxima vez despiértame primero antes de romperme la espinilla." Susurra, procurando tranquilizar al menor. 

Pero Pippin no se atreve a responder, pues la vergüenza aún está más que presente en la rojez de sus mejillas. Creyendo entender su silencio, el rubio se separa ligeramente de él para poder escrutar su expresión con cautela.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Inquiere en un murmullo, haciendo ademán de apartar los mechones que cubren su frente.

Meneando la cabeza en señal de negación, Pippin se desliza de sus brazos para alejarse, caminando hacia cualquier otra parte hasta que se topa con su ahora nueva y gigantesca cama. Tamaño de humano, claro. Hace un pequeño esfuerzo para poder auparse y subirse a ella, descubriendo horrorizado como sus piernas cuelgan en el aire en cuanto consigue sentarse al filo. Lo que daría por volver a su pequeño camastro, piensa para sí. Con extrema delicadeza, Merry se aproxima a él mientras no pierde de vista su expresión, no muy seguro de si debería acercarse más. 

"Te asusté demasiado, ¿verdad?" 

Con un terrible suspiro, Pippin se dedica a asentir en silencio, alzando la mirada hacia él antes de entrelazar sus propios dedos con nerviosismo.

"Sé que jamás harías algo así, pero en ese momento estaba aterrorizado." Sentencia, descendiendo la vista hasta sus manos. "Me aterroriza en general. Todo lo que tiene que ver con... Eso."

Esta vez es Merry quien se sorprende, pues recuerda sus antiguas sospechas y teorías acerca de la experiencia del menor. Repentinamente enternecido, le ofrece sus manos abierta y honestamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y yo jamás te forzaría a hacer absolutamente nada con lo que no estés cómodo." Musita, pronto sintiendo que puede cernir sus manos sobre las de Pippin y sostenerla cariñosamente. "Si te soy sincero ya somos dos a los que les impone respeto, pero dejemos que fluya todo con naturalidad. Cuando llegue el momento... Supongo que lo sabremos."

Con el esbozo de una reservada sonrisa, el más joven se limita a asentir por probablemente enésima vez aquel día. Como una muda invitación para que se aproximara, Pippin tira de sus manos con suavidad, y el otro le atrapa en un sólido abrazo con cierta diferencia de altura debido al elevado colchón. Permitiéndose relajarse, Pippin cierra los ojos al aferrarle con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

"Prométeme que no volveremos a enfrentarnos por nada de nuevo, y que lo hablaremos todo cuanto antes." Susurra el mayor, percibiendo lo que cree ser un asentimiento por parte del otro y que le arranca una amplia sonrisa.

Sintiendo un pequeño pellizco en lo más hondo de su corazón, Pippin abre la boca para enunciar cuánto le quiere y cuánto estaría dispuesto a hacer por él, en voz bajita contra su cuello. No obstante tres firmes golpes secos en la puerta de la alcoba les hace dar un brinco a los dos, provocando que acaben por separarse enseguida.

"El Senescal de Gondor aguarda para recibirles, señores Took y Brandigamo."


End file.
